blogclanfandomcom-20200214-history
BlogClan Wiki:Kat
"I whined, looking at my friends. It was an unbearable weight to have...someone save your life. In my whole life, I'll remember that fact and cherish it...but what if they use it against me?" -Kat, Fires of BlogClan Kat is cream-and-brown she-cat with light, gray-blue eyes. She is a Ragdoll Himalayan mix, with a white chin and one white paw one chocolate-colored legs. She is an average height, only a slight bit taller. She has a pink nose with some specks of brown. She has a feathered tail and legs. She wears a pink collar from moons ago, when, in Trailing Stars, she ventures off to become a kittypet. The bell was ripped off, symbolizing her loyalty to her Clan. Character Personality Kat loves to goof around and is often first to crack a joke. She has a quiet nature around strangers, but warms up to them with time. She is fiercely loyal to friends, yet aloof with cats that are not very friendly. With strangers, enemies, or mean people she is sarcastic and often funny with comebacks. She is self-conscious at times. She does not often hunt on a patrol--more often she hunts with close friends or alone. Kat favors fishing, although she is not good at it, is easier than catching other kinds of prey. Often believes she is socially awkward at times, Kat likes to speak with similes, almost in a poetic fashion. She does not have a strong belief in StarClan. On the Blog On the Blog, Kat does many, many fan-art contributions. She also makes fanfictions such as The New Sun. ("D'aw, someone talked about me!" :) ) Kat has been on the blog as of May 16, 2012. She is known for appreciating dogs much more than cats, performing events such as making dogs her Gravatars. Kat's favorite character is Littlecloud and ships LittleXCinder. Character (in Trailing Stars) Kat is the best friend of Leafpaw, sticking to her side ever since they were turned into the cats, as well as entering the camp together when they were found by a patrol. She is very close to Copperclaw and Rainsong, but has many other close friends in BlogClan, such as ShiveringRose, Selena, and Shimmerwing. She likes to be involved with events and help lead when needed. Kat is also sarcastic but tries to be very funny, lightening the mood. She is one of the few, perhaps only that remembers her name as a human, due to not accepting her warrior name. She longs to become a kittypet, where everything is so much easier. In Roleplay Kat tries to go on the roleplay site when she can. She has a few characters, a lot less than other people, and not as many comments. Traling Stars As of yet, Kat does not appear in Trailing stars. Fan Fictions Kat loves to write Fan Fictions. The following are developing stories and a short synopsis about them. The New Sun When writing The New Sun, Kat strived to include both complex characters and a mysterious plot. It is featured eight moons after the events in The Last Hope. Cinderheart and Lionblaze had five kits. The fursonas are two of the kits--Sunpaw and Spottedpaw--as well as the medicine cat apprentice, Amberpaw. A puzzling scent of rogues is being left on the borders between territories, later to be discovered as SolClan. Sunpaw fights truth and his own self as he struggles through joining the enemies. A Shattered Prophecy A Shattered Prophecy tried to have an anti cookie-cutter plot. Kat tried to achieve confusing characters. It involves a newly made warrior, Sageflower, when her Clan called AshClan is weakening with every hour. Foxstar and her deputy are killed at the same time, leaving a harsh fight for dominance. When the counted-out Sageflower wins, her untrusting Clan is startled with the kit rumored to be an enemy. An Unnamed BlogClan Fiction Kat decided to write a Fan Fiction about her own "Clan," including blog members such as Copperclaw, Cakestar, Leafpaw, and Rainsong. It is in first-person. It speaks of a new Clan bordering BlogClan called FlameClan, with a rogue called Flame leading. Kat's friend-enemy Fallenwolf, formerly Fall, a loner that attacked and drove her into Twolegplace when the Clan first started, grows closer to her...with good reason. He later becomes scarily odd...and aggressive. Kat fights herself and friends to save her cousin as well as her Clan. The Fan Fiction was finished May 19th, 2013, with its final chapter. Fires of BlogClan In ''Fires of BlogClan, ''Kat is traumatized by a dream that all of her friends will betray her. She cannot wake up for the next few nights--it takes Dawnmist and many of her friends to splash water on her and call. Dawnmist insists that Kat talk to her about the dream, but Kat objects. That leaves Kat angry. She and Copperclaw leave to hunt fish but instead run into a bear. A rogue named Sage saves them. As Kat gets to know Sage, she discovers that he was accused of the murder of a rogue pack's parents. Kat struggles to trust him and tries to find the mystery murderer. In Real Life Kat, in real life, is the cousin and best friend of Leafpaw. She spends her time training her dog or writing. She has a comical personality and loves to break out jokes, even if no one lau Copperclaw.png|Copperclaw by Kat Kat3.jpg|CopperXBreeze by Kat Untitled.jpg|Trailing Stars Art Trail by Kat amberpaw-and-oakkit.png|Amberpaw and Oakkit by Kat blogclans-rising-copy.jpg|BlogClan Rising by Kat briar-long-tree.png|Briarpaw and Longtail under the Tree by Kat cinderpelt-smiley-face.png|Cinderpelt by Kat crookedkit.png|Crookedkit by Kat fallenwolf.png|Fallenwolf by kat leafpaw.png|Leafpaw by Kat lionkit-hollykit-and-jaykit.png|Lionkit, Jaykit, and Hollykit by Kat littlecloudxcinderpelt-forever.png|LittleXCinder by Kat mintshade-by-kat.png|Mintshade by Kat sasha-and-kits-for-selena.png|Sasha and Kits by Kat sashabykat.png|Sasha by Kat silverstream-sad.png|Silverstream Sad by Kat sitting-by-the-river.png|Sitting by the River by Kat wolfsong.png|Wolfsong by Kat doubledead-spottedleaf-copy.jpg|Doubledead Spottedleaf by Kat icekit-copy.jpg|Icekit by Kat spottedfall-copy.jpg|Spottedfall by Kat cinderheartxlionblaze-kits.png|CinderXLion kits by Kat blogclan-poster.jpg|BlogClan by Kat bluestars-prophecy.jpg|Bluestar's Prephecy by Kat echoleaf_0.jpg|Echoleaf by Kat journey-of-darknessbykat.jpg|Journey of Darkness by Kat kat.jpg|Hawkfrost by Kat kat2.jpg|Drowning by Kat kat4.jpg|Echoleaf by Kat kat5.jpg|Jayfeather by Kat kat6.jpg|Heathertail by Kat littlclouds-quote-in-night-whispers.jpg|Littlecloud's Quote by Kat saragraystar.jpg|Graystar by Kat sarasunpaw-and-sol.jpg|Sunpaw and Sol by Kat sarathe-facedown.jpg|The Facedown by Kat silvetstream.jpg|Silverstream by Kat winterrose-by-kat.jpg|WinterRose by Kat spottedleaf-and-mapleshade-copy.jpg|Spottedleaf v. Mapleshade by Kat blogclans-rising-copy.jpg|BlogClan Rising Poster by Kat A Shattered Prophecy Cover.jpg|A new fan art made on Photoshop Elements 11 Wolfie.jpg Miu-Miu drawing.png|Miu-Miu by Kat Sunpaw.png Foxpaw.png Trailing Stars.png Sunpaw.png Foxpaw.png Trailing Stars.png Foxpaw.jpg Yellowfang 0.jpg Swiftfire-1.jpg ghs at them. She also loves to draw.